The Knight's of Blood
by LollyKills
Summary: After regaining her memories and returning to her true vampire form, things have dissolved between her and Zero. Will Yuuki be able to make a mends with Zero? Will Kaname carry out his final plan? Or will Yuuki, with some help from friends, have the courage to try and stop him?


**Chapter 1-Decisions and Spilled Blood**

Yuuki was fighting with herself all night, but she finally had to make a decision.

She was torn but she knew, deep down in her heart, that Zero was right about this. No matter the circumstances, Kaname had no right to kill all those pureblood vampires! Even if it meant losing Kaname forever, she had to stand up for what she knew was the right thing to do.

"Zero? May I come in?" Yuuki whispered as she knocked softly on his door. It was 2am but she needed to talk this through with someone, and she trusted Zero with her life. No reply. "Zero? We need to talk!"

Yuuki heard a slight click and then the door creaked open a few inches. The barrel of 'Bloody Rose' stuck out through the narrow opening.

"What do you want, you vile pureblood?" Zero muttered, his voice filled with hatred and betrayal. She had forgotten again….

They were supposed to be enemies now. There was no way she could convince him to go back to the way things were, and the chances of him suddenly having a change of heart and realizing that she really was just the same old Yuuki as before were doubtful. She felt a stab of guilt and she suddenly felt cold and all alone in the world

Yuuki and Zero always used to argue all the time, but this was completely different. This wasn't a playful fight, this was hatred. He didn't believe in her anymore…he had forgotten that no matter what, even though a small part of her had to love Kaname, her heart was longing for Zero's touch, and the undeniable sensation of gulping down the delicious red liquid that flowed deep within his veins. Blood.

She could sense him, standing motionless on the other side of the door just waiting for her to make a move. Once again she had to make an important decision. If she chose wrong there would be no turning back, but she had already decided many times before what this very decision would be. She slipped her hand through the slightly opened door, and put her hand on his.

"Zero…enough is enough. Is this really what you want? For us to continue on like this, despite how we feel…how I feel?

His eyes opened wider, but only for a second. How could he trust her after what happened…after what she has become. There was a brutal battle taking place in his mind for that instant. He knew, all too well, how much he still loved her. With all his heart, he truly did love her. If it wasn't for Kaname. That bastard. How dare he do this to her! Take away her memories, leaving her in pain, and then returning them to her, along with her true vampire nature, and then skipping town and walking out on her like that. He realized then what a fool he had been. She had been suffering for all this time, and all she ever did was worry about him. He cursed himself.

Yuuki saw the chain on the door unclip and the door gradually creaked open. She looked up and gazed into his pale eyes, which looked surprisingly sympathetic. She missed this. Him and her, always together, every moment a battle, but getting through it all together.

"I'm sorry Yuuki, I've been so selfish" Zero admitted, "all I've really wanted is to always have you by my side, but that guy, he destroys everything important to me!" His gaze darkened at the thought of Kaname, but he quickly came to his senses and lowered the 'Bloody Rose'.

"Zero, I never meant for all this to happen, but it's too late to undo what's already done. However, I do really have to discuss something with you." She said, looking serious. He understood, and waved her into his room.

"Fine, tell me what you want to say, but first-" He took off his shirt and tossed it across the room. He leant forward and offered his neck to her, "you must drink. I can tell that you are parched and you haven't had any blood in a while. Drink"

She didn't want to. She was constantly causing him pain and she couldn't bear to do it once more, but she couldn't resist. She was entranced by those eyes, and the sound of the blood pulsing through him. She caressed his face, then reached up, and sunk her sharp fangs deep into his neck.


End file.
